Wireless beacon devices have been developed to provide additional services to wireless user devices, such as Smartphones and other mobile wireless user devices. As one example, a wireless beacon device may be a low-powered, low-cost transmitter that sends a packet containing information to provide location-based services to wireless user devices. Numerous such beacon devices would be deployed in various indoor and outdoor venues to provide location-based information services, such as advertisements, to wireless user devices.